We Are The Same
by Fluffylover123
Summary: Kag/Gaa Naru/Hina for sure. Ask for other pairings. The Huge summary is inside. Some people might be a little ooc. Just alittle. I'm trying my best to keep them in character. But kagome will be very ooc. She needs to be though.
1. Child Hood Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own either anime, Inuyasha or Naratu.

_**A/N**_ Just to start saying, this is my first crossover, soooo ya. This will start in the feudel era at the beggining. Kagome is not a Miko. She lives in the feudel era. She will be an eight year old human. As well as Inuyasha and Sango. Well Inuyasha will still be a half demon. Also tell me any other pairings you want. I will definitly have Naru/Hina though. Also when Kagome is reborn she only has the same hair, eyes and fire symbol on her hand.

_**Summary:**_ Ok, so Kagome a young girl is best friends with Sango and Inuyasha. She then finds out she is a demon. When Naraku finds out she is a demon, he kills her, because if she grows up, she would be a threat, But fate decided to make Kagome relive (a/n Not like a reincarnation. Her name will be written on her neck (like a birth mark). She will relive, and have some flash backs or words of her memory) as a human with her demon self inside of her. She is brought to a different world. People hate her, just like Naruto, Garra, Sasuke she was lonely. Then every one meets... I won't tell you when or how! You just have to read.

* * *

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" said a young girl running around with her two best friends chasing her. Well that girls name is Kagome. Her best friends name were Sango and Inuyasha.

"Ya right!" they both said together. 10 minutes later they caught Kagome and they soon went into Kagome's hut. Kagome though an orphan had a grandma like figure to take care of her, Kaede.

"Hi Kaede! We had so much fun outside! You should have been with us."

"Hello Kagome. Ye and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you like. But first there is a visitor that wishes to speak with ye."

"Really who is it?"

"You will have to find that out by your self. Now come you two, I have some drinks for ye. Also Kagome, they are in the back." With three ok's for her reply, Sango, Inuyasha and Kaede had their drinks.

* * *

**With Kagome**

She then found three people. A man, a boy around her age and a women.

"Hello, you needed me?" Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome. My name is Korimoshika Houshi (A/n Just said something random.), this is my son Miroku Houshi and this is my wife Asishiko Houshi (a/n Another random). We were once friends with your parents. Your father told me to give you this today. It is very important. Here." Said the man giving Kagome a scroll.

"Arigato Korimoshika. You can come in if you want." Kagome said with a small bow.

"Arigato to to you to Kagome." Said Korimoshika. When they were all in the hut Kagome saw the way Miroku and Sango looked at each other and grinned. She asked Asishiko, "May I open it now?"

With a "Yes" as her apply, Kagome opened the scroll and read it in her head,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know that you will miss us, and that we will never see you again,also that you never saw our faces. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to protect you. Do NOT tell anyone this. But you are a demon. You are an element inu demon. You control 3 elements, water, ice and fire. Only the Houshi family know this. They will train you. Also someone else will train your demonic powers. You will be leaving with them until your training is done. Where ever you are right now, know that we are watching you. We will still love and protect you. No matter what._

_Love your parents,_

_Gin Higurashi your father and Akai Higurashi your mother._

Kagome then closed the scroll. She had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Kagome, are you ready?" asked Korimoshika. Kagome nodded. Korimoshika said to the other's.

"I will be taking Kagome training as her parent's wish. I will also protect her with my life."

Soon Kagome said her goodbye's and packed her stuff, including the scroll, she didn't want to loose the only thing she had of her parents. Soon they headed off, walking, to an unknown place.

"So, where are we going?" She asked the three. Miroku answered,

"We will be going to a training ground, I think we are almost there. I also will be training with you. If we work hard, we can be super strong!" He then punched the air above his head.

"YA!" Kagome said. Also punching the air.

The two adult's laughed at their antics. Soon they reached a HUGE clearing. (a/n Say about the size of 2 ½ foot ball fields.

"WOW!" Both Kagome and Miroku said together.

"I see your hear now." said a new voice which made everyone look behind them to see a man with long black hair that reached to his knee's, purple eyes, 1 jagged blue stripe on each cheeck, a yin and yang on his forehead, claws, fangs and clothing with armor, boot's and a sword. (a/n Think of clothing and boots like Sesshoumaru, but the white part is blue, red part is dark purple. Also armor like Inu no Taishou. Also no fluff on his shoulder. T_T)

Seeing that he got everyone's attention he started to speak, "I know you are wondering who I am. I am Lord Himatusa (A/n Another random) of the north. I will be Kagome's demon side trainer."

They all bowed to him before they all said their name's.

"Ok now that that is over with, I want you, Kagome to come here. I need to take off the consealment spell." Kagome nodded then walked forward toward Himatusa. He gently pushed her toward the middle of the clearing.

"Ok Kagome, this may hurt for a minute. I need you to sit down. I also need to see your neck, so I have room to put the mark on it. The mark will be your full name (A/n Written in Japanese). I do not know why you need to do that though. It's part of the instuction's for your first consealment spell. Oh well. Also don't worry, I know what I am doing, I have done this for quiet a few people, so this is very easy for me."

Kagome did as told, she showed him her left side of the neck. The lord then took out a small pocket knife.

"Ok, this will hurt. But it will go away very soon." He then wrote some kind of spell going down her neck and stopping at her shoulders with the knife. He then read the spell. Kagome was biting her lip trying not to scream but she was crying, soon the pain faded. Kagome's normal raven colored hair now was midnight blue hair with an ice blue streak, silver streak and a red streak in her hair. She still had her same blue eyes. Her only demon marking was a mark is just above her wrist like a small tattoo. It was an ice-blue fire. She also now had her full name just below her left ear written in skyblue.

Soon everybody was training. Though the lord would leave when he wasn't teaching Kagome with her demonic power's and Korimoshika was training her. After all he was a lord, and lord's have duties.

* * *

**Time skip. 1 year later, They didn't finish training yet. **

Everyone was sleeping now, well the lord actually had to leave but would come back the next day.

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. She tried to fall back asleep and couldn't so she went for a walk. She followed a path that went deeper into the forest. She suddenly saw someone infront of her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Naraku. Kukukukukuuuu!" She then heard "You will die. I can't have you kill me when you grow up." She then looked into the blood red eyes before a sword was stabbed in her heart. Then Kagome fell down. She fell into unconsiousness. She soon died.

* * *

**Up in the heavens**

"Please don't make her die, please!" begged Akai.

"Sigh, fine, She is dead right now, but I can make her relive in a different world with the demon inside her. Her only sacrafise would be that people will hate her. But there will be a few who will help her soon but maybe not soon enough. She will meet people in the future, that are like reincarnations to the people she already know. That is all I can do. Also it will be fun. Very unusual. What do you say?"

"Yes anything to keep our daughter alive." said Gin.

"Ok, it is done, I will make sure she doesn't get killed ever."

* * *

**In Suna with a father and a mother who just gave birth to a girl.**

"A GIRL!!! I wanted a boy! Not some weak useless girl!" yelled the father.

"I agree my love. What are we going to name her? Wait look, at her neck." agreed the mother.

"Kagome Higurashi... That's what we will be her name. " said the mother.

"I agree. But what about her birth mark." said the father.

"Well we can say we adopted her."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Time skip: 6 years later.**

"Come on!!! You can do better than that!!" Yelled the father as he watched Kagome fall down.

"I'm trying my best." She muttered.

"What was that?! Your nothing but a monster!" yelled the father.

Kagome froze when she heard monster. That was just it. She found out she had a demon inside of her a month ago.

_FLASH BACK! Warning: Short ungrapchic attempted rape._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a man. Kagome turned her head around to see 2 men who looked they have been drunk like her mother and father are all the time. Kagome ignored them and kept on walking with the half moon shining down on her.

"Well, she sure is a pretty one. Ne?" said the other man. They looked at eachother then looked down at Kagome. They both grabbed her and started taking off their clothes. Kagome young not knowing what they were doing really hated it and struggled to get out of their hold. She couldn't so she kept on saying help in her head, she couldn't yell because one of their hands were on her mouth.

_'Help, what are they doing to me!? Help!'_

_**'Don't worry! I will help you.'**_

_'Who are you?_'

_**'I am the demon inside of you.'**_

With that said water came from under the ground and turned to ice with it wrapped from ther feet until thier shoulders.

_**'I will make the ice disappear in 3 minutes. I suggest you run away from here.'**_

Kagome then quickly put on her clothes and ran back to her house, but not before she heard, "WHAT ARE YOU!? MONSTER!!!" Unknown to her, her father had seen everything.

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

"I'm sorry father." Kagome whispered. Ever since then her father told her mother and now they hated her more. Kagome has become more quiet and distant during these times. She was also becoming slightly colder. If you looked deeply into her eyes you would see she held warmth, loniness, sadness, confussion, some love, some hate and a tint of anger. She got brutal training over the years. Soon when today's training finished they went inside to eat dinner. Yet she was still called a monster.

"Why would I want to give that Monster a full meal!" yelled her mother. Kagome looked down when she heard monster. _'Why do they keep calling me that. I didn't even harm them. No girl likes me in the village and all the boy's look at me strangly and I don't like it, yet they don't even know I am what I am.' _Kagome thought. She suddenly didn't feel hungry any more. She then stated. "It's okay. I'm not hungry." and left to go to her room. When she left the dining area, the parent's started talking. Unknown to her Kagome heard every single word.

"I don't want that brat in my house anymore!" yelled the mother.

"I know, I don't either." said the father.

"Hmm, can you just kill her and say she got kidnapped or something?"

"-sigh- Fine, anyway's I really don't like training that freak."

Kagome didn't want to hear anymore. She silently ran to her room.

_**'KILL THEM!'**_

_'No. I can't.'_

_**'KILL THEM!! BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!!!'**_

_'NO!'_

_**'THEY HATE YOU!!! KILL THEM!!! I WANT TO SEE THEIR BLOOD SPLATTERED ALL OVER THE AREA!!!'**_

Kagome then felt bloodlust and the demon in her getting slight control when she thought of what they have done to her for all her life, they never comforted her or cared for her, they gave her brutal training, the punishment for making a mistake was harsh beatings, her mother gave her barely enough food to survive so she was used to barely eating anything. Her blood lust on her parent's was not strong but enough to make her agree. She went back downstairs and walked toward them.

_'How do I kill them?'_

_**'Imagine chakra around them. Killing them.'**_

Kagome did as told. When she looked at was was happening, she saw ice wrap around them.

"KAGOME YOU MONSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Yelled her father trying to break the ice.

"What is this ice!? It's as hot as fire!" yelled her mother.

"Die..." Kagome whispered before she spread her finger's apart causing the ice to stretch out (Like Naraku's tentecles) and jab into her parent's, they then colapsed on the floor with blood pooling around them. She then walked out of the building and sat down against it and hugged her knees to yer chest. She then started silently crying.

* * *

**With Gaara. (You know when he has a memory of Yashimaru exploding. It's right then.)**

'I understand know. I'm alone.' thought Gaara. He then heard silent crying. He looked off the roof to see a girl crying outside one of the houses. His curiosity got the better of him yet he was still very angry. He left the roof and went besde the girl. He noticed she had something written on her neck.

'Kagome Higurahi'

"Umm, are you okay?" he asked.

**Kagome's P. O. V**

I looked up to see a boy with red hair, teal eyes and had the word 'Ai' written on the left side of his forehead in red.

"No." I replied. "Who are you?" I asked curriously, tilting my head to the side.

"Gaara."

"Kagome"

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I killed my parents." I stated.

"Why?"

"They were going to kill me. I also hated them. They also hated me." I stated again.

"I know that feeling."

"How?" I asked.

"I have a demon inside me." He finished while looking down. My eyes widened slightly.

"Me too." This time it was Gaara, who's eyes widened a bit.

"What kind is yours?" Gaara asked.

_'What kind of demon are you?'_

_**'3 element dog'**_

"3 element dog. What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Sand. Shukaku." Gaara replied.

"That is so cool! I heard about that one!" Kagome said with wide eyes.

_**'Kagome, we have to leave now. They will find out you killed your parent's. They might bring a dog with them incase you are wondering how they will know it was you. They will come after you if you don't hurry up.'**_

"Gaara, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I hope we meet again. No I promis we will meet again, I won't die until I do." Kagome promised as she hugged him. His eyes widened, no one ever hugged him, not even Yashimaru. He shyly hugged back.

_**'Let me take you somewhere safe.'**_

_'Ok.'_

"Goodbye." I said then I felt water at my feet and me going sinking. "Goodbye" I heard Gaara whisper.

**Gaara's P. O. V. **

I watched as the only person who didn't hate me turned into a puddle then it quickly vanishing. 'We will meet again.' I thought to myself. "We will" I whispered outloud. Then I walked off.

* * *

**With Kagome**

"Where am I..." Kagome whispered. She looked around. She was in a forest. She then heard voices. She looked to where they were coming from. She saw 2 people walking her way. One was a hokage while the other one was a girl with spiky black/puurple hair. She had a fishnet suit, red mini skirt and a yellow/cream coloured coat. When they finally noticed her, the hokage came up and said.

"Hello young one. What's your name?" said the Hokage.

"Kagome."

"Well then Kagome, what are you doing in this forest all alone?"asked the third Hokage.

"I'm lost." replied Kagome.

"Hm, well, I am the third Hokage and this woman you see beside me is Anko. How about you stay with us until we figure out where you are from? Maybe we could even train you? How does that sound?"

"Ok, but why? I am a monster." stated Kagome.

"How?" said Anko.

"I have a demon in sealed inside of me." Kagome said. They both smiled.

"Well, I know some one just like you. It matter's not, you are more like a hero."

"Really?"

"Yes, know come along."

Soon all three walked to the Hokage tower. Soon they came upon the village.

"Kagome. Do you want some training?" asked Anko.

"Yes, I have started it, but I couldn't finish it." I said.

"Ok then. Do you want to go to the academy or do you want personal training?"

"Personal please. I don't feel comfortable aroound alot of people. Maybe soon when I get a little older I will. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's ok Kagome." said Anko with a laugh.

Finally they made it to the tower.

"Ok Kagome, this is your room. If you need anything just call me. Everything you need is already in here ok? Also here have some money." The hokage said giving Kagome some money.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked them both.

"Well little one. How do I say this, hmm, Let's just say I know you will become a great person and I am already starting to like you as my own grand daughter." said the third Hokage.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, now go rest."

"I don't need to sleep though."

"Well at least lie down so you don't strain your body."

"Ok then. Good night Hokage-sama, Anko-sama." Kagome said with a bow then went inside her room.

As the 2 walked to their rooms they talked.

"She will have a very tough time here. I want you to be her trainer, is that ok?"

"Yes it will be fun, and I like that girl, though I have the feeling she will have a split personality. One cold, one warm. We'll see. -Sigh- O well."

Kagome looked around the room. It had a double sized bed in the middle, a closet, a bedside table well what every bedroom has. They main colours were her favourite, which was very surprizing, blue, black, ice blue, silver, red and white. The room was not to big and not to small. It had one balcony window and a mini kitchen and a bathroom.

"Perfect. I might like it here." Kagome said. She looked in the closet only to see clothing that was exactly her size. She put on a comfortable sleeping gown and went to the balcony. She was up looking at the moon all night. Her thoughts going from Gaara to how it would be like here. Worse or better, maybe even the same.

_'I wonder if Gaara is alright. -Sigh- I hope the people there don't keep on calling him names. -Sigh- I wonder if it will be good here.'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

**The next morning**

Kagome heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and opened it. There stood Anko.

"Good morning." Kagome said.

"Good morning Kagome. Guess what? I'm going to be your knew trainer." said Anko.

Kagome then said. "That's good. When does it start?"

"Right now. I want you to get ready. I already have the weapons. You just pick the outfit, eat and then I will show you to the training grounds, K?!" Anko yelled, throwing a punch in the air. Kagome smiled slightly. "Yes Anko-sensie." she then bowed and went to the closet. She picked an ice blue off the shoulder, black capris, red gloves that didn't cover her fingers, black ninja sandels and some fishnet (a/n whatever that stuff is someone please tell me.) in randon placed. She put her hair into a high pony tail. She then ate a granola bar and drank some orange juice. She then left with Anko.

* * *

Ok a might give you the link to Kagome's temporary outfit. If I have time. Well tell me if you like it Kay. The reason I am writing a gaara/kagome pairing is because there isn't alot and I love this pairing. So when I am in the mood to read this pairing and there is non left I just continue writing it. I get idea's in the morning though. Also feel like writing during night. Weird.

Anyway's please review.

^_o --wink wink. ----------------- That was random! ^-^


	2. New Student

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Also I am not putting this in the other chapters. This one is ment for the rest of the stories.

* * *

When they arrived at the training grounds Kagome and Anko did some sparring. Anko was going easy on her. She just needed to know what Kagome needed to work on.

"Wow Kagome, your good. Ok now that I found out what you need to work on, we shall work on those." Anko said.

Soon the two trained together. Everyday Anko had the time to.

* * *

**Another time skip: 5 years.**

Kagome has now finished her training. Yet just like Anko predicted, she had a cold personality, yet she also had a warm side. Today she was going to the academy.

* * *

**With Naruto. (In the first episode. Excactly when Naruto was being lectured. Starting at 'I'm at the end of my rope Naruto...)**

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the granduation test la-" Iruka was cut off when he heard someone nock on the door. "Come in." he said. Anko came in and whispered something into Iruka's ear. All the while, Naruto got up and went back to his seat.

"Ok student's, it seems as though we have a new student. Would you please come in."Iruka said.

_'A new student. We don't get them often. I wonder who it is...' _was on everyone's mind.

A girl with midnight blue hair with three highlight's up high in a poneytail and blue eyes came up. She had an ice-blue off the shoulders that had red edges, black and blue capris (a/n sp? Also the rest is like from chapter 1). She had a bored expression on her face.

"May you please say your name." asked Iruka. By this time Anko left.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok then... Well You can sit right there beside Naruto. Naruto please raise your hand."

Naruto raised his hand. Kagome saw him and walked up to her seat. When she got there she noticed that there was another aura coming off of him. She then reconized the aura, it was a demon's.

'We are the same. I guess I will make friends with him.'

"Naruto, we are the same." I said. He looked up. "What do you mean?" then it suddenly clicked. "You mean... " Kagome nodded. "We can be friends. Also don't get over reacted if I keep on acting different." "Ok!" Naruto shouted. Causing every one in the room to look at him. When he finally noticed the staring he shrunk back down into his seat and muttered sorry.

"Ok let's start a review. I want everyone to show me a transformation jitsu."

When everyone was lined up, Sakura started. She did a hand sign and said "transformation jitsu." She then looked like Iruka. "Did you see thst Sasuke! Huh! Huh!" She yelled facing Sasuke. Next was Sasuke. He did the same as Sakura, but didn't scream or say anything. Next was Naruto.

"Transformation Jitsu!" he yelled. He then turned into a naked girl. Causing the teacher to have a nosebleed and yell. Next was Kagome. She did a hand sign and whispered "Transformation Jitsu." she then turned herself into the third Hokage. "Very good Kagome." said Iruka.

In Sakura's mind. 'She thinks she is better than me. Cha!' In Violent Sakura's mind. 'She thinks she will steal Sasuke! Cha! That will never happen! I will make sure he falls in love with me! I will beat Kagome!!!' she thought punching a Kagome voo-doo doll.

Kagome then transformed back, bowed and stood beside Naruto.

"You know you really are a silent one." Kagome then turned to him. "Your right." she smiled.

* * *

**(You know everything after this, with the mountain cleaning and ramen with the sensei.) The Next Day.**

"Ok class, today we will be doing the graduation test. All you have to do is this one jitsu correctly and you become a ninja. When your name is called, you will proceed to the testing room. It will also be the clone jitsu." said Iruka.

'That's my worst technique. Great. I'm never gonna pass.' thought Naruto.

"Naruto Uzimaki." said Iruka.

"I believe in you Naruto. I know you will become a ninja." Kagome said to him with a smile and the upside down 'U' with the eyes.

"Really." asked Naruto.

"Mhh hm." She said with a nod.

Naruto went into the testing room.

"Clone Jitsu!" he said.

POOF!

There beside him stood a clone that looked more like a doll that got ran over by one hundred horses.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but YOU FAIL!!!"

* * *

**Sigh Another time skip** _**(To episode 3)**_

"Blahh! *cough cough * *choke choke * Blahh!" both Sasuke and Naruto said while holding their throwts (a/n sp?).

Kagome just came in to see Naruto and Sasuke kiss. Since Hinata was beside her, she leaned down and whispered. "Am I missing something?" Hinata jumped when she heard me. "Oh, i it's j just you. Well you see * blush* n n Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at e eachother, before a student pushed his chair out which caused * blush* n Naruto to kiss Sasuke." She explained. Kagome giggled, but she noticed Hinata blushed everytime she said Naruto. Kagome then grinned. "W w why are you smiling like that?"

"I know you like Naruto." she whispered into her ear so no one heard her.

"What d do y you mean?" Hinata stuttered.

"It's ok. Also, don't worry, I only like him as a friend. Also you to would make a cute couple." Kagome whispered again.

Hinata was blushing like mad now. "Hope we can be friends." Kagome said as she walked back to her seat which was now in between both Sasuke and a beaten up Naruto.

Soon Iruka came in. "Ok class, sit down. As you all know, you are now genin ninja, or a low levil ninja. Now you will be put into a 3 man teams, and 1 four man team. We wan't everyone to have a balance of abilities. So that's how we set them up. Ok, I will now anounce the squades:

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kagome Higurashi and Sasuke Uchiha, Will be team 7."

Naruto's face was an I'm-doomed-cause-I-don't-wanna-be-with-Sasuke look, Sakura was with very happy look, Sasuke with a this-will-be-horrible-I-have-a-bete,-a-fangirl,-and-a mystery-girl-on-my-team look and Kagome with a cold glare at the sensei which made him shudder. _'Man her glare is worse than Sasuke's.'_ Iruka thought.

"Squade eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Squade ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shinkamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi."

"Iruka-sensei why does a great Ninja like me, have to be with a slug like Sasuke!" Naruto whining while he pointed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke had the best score, while you had the worst, it even's out."

"Yah! I for once agree with Naruto but with a different person. Why does a great ninja like me, have to be with a whore like Kagome!" Sakura stated pointing Kagome. A loud growl was heard from Kagome as she glarred daggers at Sakura for the insult. Kiba was surprized, _'That was practically a dog growl.'_

Sakura eeped and hid behind Sasuke.

"If you must know, by what Anko told me, we decided to put her in your group, so you can learn a thing or two from her." Iruka said. This time Sakura growled but it was small compared to Kagome's.

"Ok, after lunch you will meet your jounin's. Class dismissed."

While Naruto does the whole disguise as Sasuke, Kagome went to sit down against a tree, she was in her own thought's. Team ten saw her from where they were and thought. _'She's not eating, is she on a __diet?' _all three thought.

* * *

**After lunch.**

"He's late." grumbled Naruto. He then went to the door, slid it open. Looked down both sides of the hallway, grabbed and eraser and a chair, set up his chair while laughing mischeivosly.

"He's never gonna fall for THAT! He's a jounin remember." Sakura said. Kagome just ignore them all until she stared at the door right when it slid open while an eraser fell on top af a silver haired jounin.

He picked up the eraser and said, while holding his chin, "Hmm, my first impression of this group, is that your all a bunch of idiots." Kagome ignored the comment but just glared at him. "Meet me on the roof." With that said he disapeared. They looked around to see Kagome gone to.

"Wow, she fast." Naruto said.

When they all reached the roof there sat two bored Ninja's looking at them.

"Now that we are all here let's introduce our selves." said Kakashi.

"Well, what are we suppose to say?" asked Sakura.

"Hm, well, your name, things you like, dislike. Your dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He said in a bored tone.

"Why don't you tell stuff about yourself first?"

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, thing's I like and hate, mmh I don't feel like telling you that, my dream's for the future, never really thought about it, as for hobbies. I have lot's of hobbies." he said.

_'He should of just said his name, instead of putting it into sentences.'_ they all thought.

"Ok, your turn, girl with the pink hair, you go first."

"Hump, I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like. Uh. -turned to look at Sasuke.- -blushes- My hobby is Uh. -turns to look at Sasuke while blushing- My dream for the future is -look's at Sasuke, blushing then squeal's-."

"And? What do you hate?"

"Naruto! And Kagome!" she yelled. Kagome scoffed and muttered. "I could care less." While Naruto started crying.

"Next, you with the blonde hair."

"Believe it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kind's of ramen and comparing them. My future dream is, TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE!!! SO PEOPLE WILL START RESPECTING ME AND NOT DISRESPECT ME!!! SO EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE WILL START TREATING ME LIKE SOMEBODY!!! SOMEBODY IMPORTANT. Naruto yelled the last part's.

"Alright next. You, the one with dark blue hair." Both Kagome and Sasuke looked up. With an emotionless gaze. "Oh, umm, sorry you guy's could be twins. Practicly act and look the same." he muttered. "I guess I will start with the boy." Kagome nodded and went back to her thought's.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things. And I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I am going to make it a reality, I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." said the Uchiha in a monotone voice.

"Alright last one."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like my friends, plain and simple. I hate alot of people. Only three though I hate the most. My mom, dad and someone I do not even know, yet I know those eyes. My hobby, to fight. My dream, to find two people. One a friend who I promised I would see again. The other, I need to kill for an unknown reason, who, I already told you." I said in a bored tone.

"Alright then we will have a first mission tomorrow." said Kakashi. '_Wow, I'm stuck with a boy obsessed girl, a ramen obsessed boy, a revenge obsessed boy and by the look in her eye a soon-to-be killing obsessed girl.'_ -Sigh- "Hm, you will be givin your first mission tomorrow. It will tell you if you pass or fail, also in this mission, only 10 out of 27 of you will make it. It will be a different survival test. Also don't eat or you will puke." with that said. Kakashi disapeared.

"HEY, HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US TIME TO ASK QUESTION'S!!!!" Yelled Sakura.

"Shut up. I was planning on using my ears today." Kagome said in an icely (a/n Is that a word?) voice.

With that she jumped off the building. Then Naruto saying "Wait up!" then Sasuke dissapeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sakura alone.

* * *

A/n I promise to make the next chapter longer. Please review! ^.^


	3. Reunion's and Chuunin exams

**A/N **Ok, please forgive me for my bad action writing and my time skips or skips in the story. When I get ideas, I will fill them in.

**The Day of the Survival Test**

"Yaawnn, good morning" Naruto mumbled. As the four of them walked to eachother.

"Hn." Kagome said. 3 HOURS LATER.

"Z zzz zz z z z." sleeped Naruto and Sakura. Kagome and Sasuke were just standing up.

"Morning everybody. Ready for your first day." said Kakashi. Kagome, Naruto and Sakura yelled, while pointing a finger at Kakashi. "YOU'RE LATE!!!!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

"LIAR!!!" They yelled again. "Well, anyway's let's get started." Kakashi said. "Here we go, it's set for noon." he continued while he finished setting up the clock. "You're asignment is very simple, you just have to get these three bell's from me by noon. There are only three bell's, so for sure one of you will be tied to a post and goes back to the acedemy. Then again, all of you could. If you can't get them by noon, you don't get any lunch. You will be tied to one of those four posts and watch me, maybe your other teammates, eat in front of you. "

"So that's why." said Sasuke.

"He told us not to eat so it makes the asignment harder." said Sakura. While Naruto was crying and whailing and Kagome was silent but thinking. 'I'm lucky I don't eat alot. But there is something behind this test... hmm...' Kagome thought

"-Sigh- Get ready, and Start!" he said. Then everyone went into hiding. 'They've hidden well.' "Huh."

"LET'S GO! FAIR AND SQUARE!" said Naruto.

**(I'm skipping this part, you know, Naruto's attacks.)**

Kagome then found Kakashi behind her, "Your turn." he said while reading his book. Kagome felt insulted but kept her cool. "Fine." Kagome said. Kagome then looked at him, she whispered so that no one heard it, which no one did, **'Sukyaningu Boushi' **Kagome's eye was now silver with a red pupil and four blue stripes coming from the pupil, while attaching at the top, 1 light purple dot in between each line, while the other eye was now a light purple with a sunlike red mark in the middle. She then looked at Kakashi scanning him, causing the red sun to spin.

Kagome then ran at him, in a zig zag motion, holding two kunai knives, one in each hand. She went to stab him, but he grabbed onto his wrists, making him drop his book. Kagome smirked and with as much force as she could, threw the kunai knifes right through the book. Kakashi's eyes widened. He loosened his grip and yelled "NOOOOOO!!!!" He then came back to reality. Kagome ran at him but still reading his thoughts. 'Hmmm... She seems to have a kekkie genkai. I have no idea what it does though, that's the problem. Maybe if I hold her long enough to find out I will be able to go through it...hmm' he thought. Kagome then decided to stop him from doing that but not making it to obvious. Kagome decided to practice taijutsu with him. During the taijutsu Kagome managed to grab onto one of the bells, but didn't manage to get them away from him. She soon found an opening. She called her ice and it tried to wrap around him, but he just jmped out of the way, with the ice still following him. She heard him think 'Damn.' I need them to do team work. With this keeping up, it won't work.' Kagome waited a few moments, just not to make it obvious.

Kagome then threw a kunai knife at Naruto's rope, sucsessfully cutting it. When he touched the ground, she said to him. "Come and help me please Naruto." Naruto nodded and grinned. Soon they were both attacking him, including the ice. Soon Sasuke appeared and started helping them to, then Sakura, well only because Sasuke was. Kagome managed to grab one again and this time pulled on it. Her ice soon wrapped around his feet causing him to stay still. Sasuke and Naruto then quickly grabbed one before he could try using a jutsu. She let her Sukyaningu drop. Kagome gave her bell to Sakura and said. "Even though you hate me for some unknown reason -muttering-, jelous fangirl, who I have no interest in the -cough- prize, -normal speaking- and I apparently hate you because you hate me, I want to give you this bell." Kagome said with a small smile, giving her the bell. "No, you got it, you keep it." Sakura said giving Kagome the bell back, Inner Sakura though was saying 'GIVE ME THE BELL!!! ITS A LOVE WAR!!! I NEED IT TO WIN!!! CHA!!!' "You know you want it, you don't need to hide it from me keep it." Kagome said with a grin. "Fine." Sakura said.

"Uhh Kagome, may I have a little help here?" asked Kakashi, making everyone face him.

"Why didn't you try a fire jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I did." Kakashi said.

"That's hard to believe." Naruto said. He then saw there was a circle around his feet that looked like burned grass. "Nevermind. But how come the ice looks as cold as ever?" asked Naruto. "It's actually hotter than that fire. Any longer and I will started screaming." Kakashi said. "Oh! Sorry about that." Kagome said letting the ice turn to water then sink into the earth, showing to shoes that has smoke coming from it.

"Well anyway's, you pass." Kakashi said.

"Wha...?" Naruto and Sakura said dumbly.

"Yup, you pass. Team seven's first mission is tomorrow. Let's go home."

**Next Day.**

"Target has moved!" yelled Sasuke.

"Over there."said Naruto from ubove a tree to the other four, who were also in hiding. They then changed hiding spots.

"What's you're distance from the target?" asked Kakashi.

"5 meters. I'm ready just give the signal." said Naruto. "I'm ready too." said Sasuke. "So am I." sais Sakura. "Same here." said Kagome.

"Ok... Now!" soon all four genin ninja lept at the cat. Naruto somehow got it. "Yah! I got it!" he yelled with the cat thrashing and meowing wildly. With the confirmation's with the cat and Naruto yelling really loudly at Kakashi, almost making him deaf (a/n no offence to those who know someone or is.).

When they brought the cat up to hokage. They watched as the cat got squished to almost death.

"No wonder it ran away." they all said together. After Naruto saying he want's a new mission and after the third Hokage gave his speech, an old guy drinking came in.

"This is who you will be guarding." said the current Hokage. "What the, a bunch of little kids." -gulp, gulp, gulp- "And you the little one with the idiotic look on his face, and you with the fragile looking girly with blue hair. You expect me to believe your ninja?"

"I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!!! LET ME GO!!! COME ON! COME ON! COME HERE!!!" Yelled Naruto. While Kakashi held onto him, while reasoning him. Kagome just growled and said. "I've heard worse. Just because I look like a little princess, as you are suggesting, doesn't mean I act or am like one old man. Never under estimate someone. If you ask me, Naruto may be small, but he sure surprized me yesterday I can tell you that much. So you either accept us or you don't get us. Wait a second, I said more stuff then I would in a whole day when I act more like an icicle. Wierd." Kagome said the last part to her self. "Fine girl, I'll accept you. I'm Tazuna. A master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I expect you to protect me and bring me back to my home safetly."

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ALRIGHT!!!" yelled Naruto. "What are you so happy about?" asked Sakura. "THIS WILL BE MY FIRST REAL MISSION!!! OF COURSE I'M HAPPY!!!" Yelled Naruto.

* * *

_A/n: I'm skipping the mission with Zabuza. I might put some flashback's of some part's of the fight and all, k? I'm sorry though._

After their mission, they had smaller missions. Naruto, Kagome, Sakura and Sasuke picked weeds from a garden, cleaned out a river and walked dog's with a few insedent's, Kakashi then left to report the latest mission's.

The four then left on the path back to the village. Soon Naruto felt someone was following him and turned to see a square pile of rock's that had feet at the bottom. He then kept on walking, then ran, then sprinted back and forth until he stopped and turned around just to see the 'stalker' skid to a stop. "Come on! Who can believe that a bunch of square rock's, square can run? I know it's you! That's the lamest disguise yet!" he got currious stares from his team mates. Then after a flash of light and 3 blast's, apeared three kid's.

"I'm Moebe, the Sassiest Kunoichi in preschool." said the female of the three kids.

"I love algebra. Call me Uton." said one of the boy's.

"And I'm number one Ninja in the village. Konohamaru. And you boss, said you will play ninja with us." Konohamaru said as he pointed a finger at Naruto. "Oh I did. Hehehe. Sorry I can't. I have to train today!" Naruto said with a nervous laugh. "Which ninja's play's ninja?" Sakura asked. Konohamaru then started running away when he said "Did you see how wide her forehead is?" to Naruto, which got her angry and she started chasing them, until he bumbed into someone.

That some one picked Konohamaru up by the scarf and brought him up to eyelevel. He had face paint and black clothing. He also had something on his back that had hair coming from the top.

"Does this hurt?" said the man.

"PUT KONOHAMARU DOWN!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Why should I?" said the boy. "Put him down Kankuro. Before Gaara come's. Okay, do what you want, but I'm am not part of this. I just can't believe us three are related." said the blond girl beside him with a sigh, while muttering the last part. Kagome heard that and was wondering if they ment the Gaara she knew when she was younger.

"Put him down. Now." Kagome said with an icey glare and a cold voice. Kankouro gulped but still herld his ground. 'Her glare is just like Gaara's, it's like they are twin's. Now that would be a nightmare, one`s enough.' Kankuro thought. "No." He said.

Kagome walked up to him, flicked his fore head then punched his jaw. Then grabbed Konohamaru before he fell to the ground.

Suddenly a pebble flew and wacked Kankuro's arm stopping him from grabbing Konohamaru. Kankuro looked up to see Sasuke. He then said. "He just made me angrier."

Naruto seethed in anger. 'Damn Sasuke. Alway's trying to make me look bad.' He thought.

"Stop this Kankuro." said a new voice. "You're an embarressment to our village."

"G-g-g-Gaara." the two stuttered.

Everyone turned to see a boy with blood red hair, ai written on his forehead and had a gourd on his back hanging upside down from a tree. Suddenly Kagome was infront of him. "Is that you Gaara?" Kagome asked curiously tilting her head to the side. Gaara looked at her. He then saw the name on her neck and said. "Kagome?" he also said with slight curiousity in his voice. Kagome smiled warmly at him and then said. "Long time no see." "Indeed." he said. "Well good luck with the chuunin exam's. I will talk to yah later." With that she was back with the group.

Gaara didn't know what to think. The person he promised he would see again was finally right infront of him. If no one else was there he would have hugged her, but he pushed that urge back. There were alot of people to witness it and he didn't want that to happen. It seemed that Kagome knew that and was not mad at him. He was greatful for that. He then dissapeared in a swirl of sand before reappearing on the ground. He turned his face to his sibling's and glared coldly at them.

"They started it." whined Kankuro.

"Shut up or I will kill you." said Gaara. He then turned to the other's. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." He said in a scary voice.

'He's got an evil look in his eye.' thought Sasuke.

'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble. Hmm. He made it look easy. This guy is someone to keep an eye on.' Thought Gaara.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." he said. He then glanced back at the group before they were off.

"Hey wait!" said Sakura.

"What?" Temari snapped.

"I can tell by your headband's your from the village hidden in the sand? Ofcourse the land of fire and the land of wind are allies. But no Shinobi can enter another's village with out permision. State your purpose. And it better be good." Sakura said.

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed. "I don't know how I lived this far with a barbie. -Sigh- Sakura I know why they are here, let them go, they are no threat." Kagome muttered the first part before ending it with a really bored expression and a really bored voice.

"Are you sure it's because you don't know one of them?!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes I'm sure, I know exactly why they are here, there is no need to come to consclusions, and never scream again, I do not want to become deaf from the likes of you." Kagome said in boredomness then coldly.

"Hn." said Gaara and continued on his way. "Hey you. Identify yourself." said Sasuke. Temaru turned and said with a slight blush. "You mean me?"

"No him. The guy with the gourd." Sasuke said. "My name is Gaara... of the desert. I'm currious about you too. Who are you?" Gaara said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha." Soon there was a pause with some tention in the air. Naruto obviously was the first one to try and break it. "Hi there! I bet you're dieing to know my name too! Right?!" yelled/asked Naruto.

"I couldn't care less." with that said he glanced at Kagome, gave a slight nod, turned his head and the three jumped off.

'Hmm. Thing's are getting interesting.' Thought Sasuke.

"You know him?" asked Naruto. "Yah, I met him the same day I met the Hokage."

Sasuke was feeling slightly jelous. He then quickly pushed that feeling aside. He didn't have time for this stuff.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO?! WHAT IF THEY ARE ENEMIES!?" yelled Sakura. Kagome looked at Sakura before saying.

"I know why they are here, like I said for the third time. They are here for the chuunin exams." she then walked off the way they were really heading. "Hey! What's a chuunin exam you freak?!" yelled Sakura.

Kagome glared at Sakura. "If you yell one more time at me, I will cut off your tongue, shove it down your throat, then I will rip your heart out, cut your stomache open then shove your heart in there. And never call me a freak or I will twist your head so you have to walk backward. Also to answer your question, you will find out soon, I know the Hokage more than any of you, he know's what they are, so I know everything about them, but not what is done in them, just the what needs to be done, rules and such." Kagome said coldly. Sakura gulped and tried to shrink away from Kagome's evil look.

'Her look was just like that Gaara person when she was called a freak.' thought Sasuke.

"Wow Kagome and Sasuke are so cool!" said the three preschoolers.

"So boss, will you play ninja with us?" asked Konahamaru.

"Can't maybe another day." said Naruto. With that said they followed after Kagome. Unknown to them three people were watching them.

"What do you think Dosu?" asked a male.

"They're nothing special. Just some wimp's." said the female.

Well maybe Kagome knew. Kagome then glanced at where they were being watched as the 7 left. The people who were watching, intaked a breath as they saw Kagome glance at them before they left.

"I think we should watch the girl that sensed us, the Uchiha brat and the dessert rat. Carefully." said the one known as Dosu.

* * *

**Soon they arrived at the village, on the bride, waiting for Kakashi.**

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? IT'S ALWAY'S THE SAME!!! HE SET'S THE TIME, THEN HE COME'S HOUR'S LATE!!!" Yelled Sakura. "Yah! It's not fair!" Whined Naruto.

"What about my feelings!? I didn't even have time to brush my hair!" yelled Sakura.

"Well I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" yelled Naruto throwing a fist into the air.

"EEEEWWW!!! Naruto you are so gross!" yelled Sakura.

"First thing in the morning and they're already driving me nut's." muttered Sasuke. "I agree. My ear's will start to bleed any minute now." said Kagome.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." said Kakashi as he poofed out of nowhere.

"YOU LIAR!!!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura.

"Now I know this is a bit sudden but I had a meeting with the Hokage and I recomended you to the chuunin exam's. You don't really have to go, it's a choice to if you want to have a chance of become a chuunin Ninja. Here are the forms, you sign them if you feel ready." Kakashi said.

"ALRIGHT!!! YOU ROCK!!!" yelled Naruto as he pounced on Kakashi giving him a hug.

"Alright, alright. Hey. Don't slobber on my vest." said Kakashi.

"Well, anyone coming, bring your form's to the academy, room 301. It's at 3 pm, five day's from now. That's it." Kakashi said. He then poofed away.

"Well, I'm deffinetly going!" yelled Naruto, as they walked off.

"Same. I knew it." said Kagome, while muttering the last part.

"Hn." said Sasuke. We all took that as a yes.

"Pink barbie, are you going?" Kagome asked Sakura. "Hey! I am not a pink barbie! And I am coming!" yelled Sakura while thinking stuff like 'This will be my chance to show Sasuke how strong I can be! Also I might get a chance to fight my second rival, that Kagome bitch!'.

* * *

**Five Day's Later.**

A girl with two Chinese bun's on her head was pushed to the ground.

"Hey! Let us in!" she yelled at the two guy's who were blocking the door. Suddenly team seven came up and Sasuke said. "What's going on here?"

Kagome then walked up to the two guy's and coldly said "Move. I want to get to the third floor." "What do you mean third floor, this is the third floor." said one of the guy's. "Wrong. This is the second. Now move." she said even colder. "Yah, Kagome's right for once." said Sakura. Kagome growled at her then glared at the two boy's. The two then put down the gen jutsu and one of them said. "Well get a load of this!" he said, then attacked Sasuke, who attacked back.

Right when they were about to hit eachother. A gut with bushy eyebrow's, a bob haircut and in a green suit came inbetween them and held onto them, with Kagome holding onto their fists. Soon the girl with the two bun's and a guy with silver, pupilless eye's came and the female told him, "I thought it was your idea to keep a low profile."

The bushy brow just ignored her and walked up to Sakura and Kagome and said.

"My name is Rock Lee. I ask that either of you go out on a date with me. I will protect both of you with my life. You and you are the most beautifulest women I have ever met." Lee said, with a blush, a thumb up and a grin that showed his very bright and white teeth.

Kagome and Sakura turned blue. Sakura said "Definenetly. Not." while Kagome said. "Uhh, no. Sorry."

Lee then turned blue and asked. "Why?" in a hurt tone.

"Because you are a wierdo." Sakura said. Kagome then lightly wacked her on the head. "That's mean. Well, I guess, Sakura has some one else in mind, while I don't really feel like dating and I don't have anyone in mind. Not even you. Really sorry." said Kagome. Naruto started laughing. Sasuke and Kagome turned their heads when they heard. "Hey you two, with the blue hair. Over here. What's you're name?" asked the pupil less boy.

"Hmm..." Naruto turned and his eyes burned with fire. 'AGAIN! IT'S ALL ABOUT SASUKE!!! KAGOME I DON'T MIND, I THINK SHE IS COOL!!! BUT SASUKE IS A BETE!!!!' thought Naruto.

"It's common curtesy that you give your own name before you ask for someone else's." said Sasuke.

"Hey, you're a rookie anyway. How old are you? And you?" asked Neji. Kagome looked at the boy.

"I'm not oblijed (a/n sp?) to answer." said Sasuke.

"Umm, his is Sasuke Uchiha (reseaving a glare, Kagome ignored it.), mine is Kagome Higurashi. Both 13, you?" asked Kagome while glaring at Sasuke. Neji looked at the beauty infront of him, he coldn't resist so he answered. "Neji Hyuuga, 15."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile before turning to Tenten. "Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" Kagome asked. Tenten smiled at her. "Tenten." Kagome and Sasuke turned and saw a moping Lee and Naruto.

"A weirdo." said Lee.

"No one want's to know my name." said Naruto.

Kagome walked up to them and said. "Come on Lee. I'm sure some one else you admire will go out with you. There are pleanty of fish in the see. Also Naruto. There is no reason to get jelous. As you said, you will become Hokage one day. Then everyone will want to know you're name."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" they both yelled and threw a fist into the air at the same time.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, let's go." said Sakura.

While they were walking in the hallway Kagome said. "Hmm, I have an idea. I'm going to look and act like everyone who made it hear. Well that are from the academy. It will be funny to do some people."

"Ok. I'm bored anyway's." said Sakura.

Kagome then poofed into Sakura. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said as she latched on to Sasuke, he wouldn't mind her latching on to him, but since she looks like Sakura right know, he really didn't like it. "Ok, now I'll turn to you chicken head.(a/n I found that Kagome calls Sasuke that in a few stories. So, I don't own the name.)" Sasuke glared at Kagome. "What do you mean, chicken head?" he asked. "Well, if you look at the back of your head, from the side, it look's like the back of a chicken." Sasuke groweled while Sakura was yelling "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" or "STOP TOUCHING HIM!"

Kagome then poofed and looked like Sasuke. Naruto then said. "You rock with the acting!" "Hn." 'Sasuke' said. Kagome then poofed into Naruto. "Believe it! Some day, I'm gonna become the best Hokage!" she said punching the air. She then turned to the real Naruto and said, "I also believe you will become a Hokage, just to tell you." Naruto's eyes brightened.

Kagome poofed again. Now she looked like Hinata. She started blushing and stuttered. "H Hello."

Kagome then said. "I'm skipping some people." Kagome then poofed into Choji. She had a bag of potatoe chip's and was munching on them. "When can we eat?" she whined.

Kagome finally poofed into Shikamaru. She looked all lazy and bored. She didn't even notice that they have arrived at the room with Kakashi waiting there reading his book and giggling. "What a drag." Kagome said looking at Kakashi.

"I see you're all here. Shikamaru what are you doing here? Where's Kagome?" he said looking around. Kagome then poofed back to normal. "Oh, you even fooled me Kagome. Why were you disguised as him?" Kakashi asked while still reading the book. "I was bored so I decided to act and look like some people who came from the academy." She said.

"Oh, that's good all four of you came. You're also lucky you all came together, if you didn't you wouldn't be able to ent-" he was cut short when he felt his book come out of his hands. He then saw Kagome holding it. "I just wanna find what's so interesting about these book's you read." Kagome said. She then turned to the other three. "Are you wondering as well?" they all nodded. "Well, I really don't think it's a good idea to do that Kagome. May I please have it back?" asked Kakashi very nervous. "No, I'm going to burn it after we find out what's in it."

**Inside the room.**

Everyone snapped their heads up when they heard a "NNNOOOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T!!! I LOVE THAT BOOK!!! IT'S MY FAVOURITE!!! I WAS ALSO AT THE GOOD PART!!!!" now they were all curious.

**Back with the five.**

They all peeked over her shoulder as she opened the book. "Now let's see here..."

She turned to a random page and they saw a very 'detailed' picture.

Now they were all blushing a very deep red. Kagome threw it to Sakura who threw it to Sasuke, who threw it to Naruto, who threw it at the door. It then splattered to the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THAT KAKASHI!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!! THAT'S WHAT ALL THE GIGGLING WAS ABOUT!!! CLOSET PERVERT!!!" Sakura, Naruto, Kagome and heck even Sasuke yelled.

People in the room heard that yell. They soon heard. "Who's gonna burn that book!?" then they heard. "DON'T PLEASE!!!! NOT MY ICHA ICHA PARADISE!! PLEASE!!!" After four. "I will's." then everything was silent before they heard a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW COULD YOU!!??!"

The door opened to reveal a blushing Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke and Kagome were glaring dagger's at everything. Sakura and Naruto froze when they saw how many people were in the room. Kagome just ignored them, while Sasuke just spared a glance at everybody before ignoring them. Soon the two other group's from the academy came. While Sakura and Ino kept on calling eachother names, Naruto giving people in the room his speech, Kagome silently told Hinata. "I have a very odd mixture for my group. Sometimes I like it but right now..." Kagome trailed off looking at everyone. Sasuke was trying to get two girls off of him, while Naruto was shouting and Sakura was clinging on to Sasuke. Hinata silently agreed. Kagome rubbed her temple's and sweatdropped. Soon a guy with glasses came up.

"Hey you guy's. You should really keep it down alittle. I mean, you are the ten rookies right. Fresh from the academy." he said. "Just cool it. This isn't a clown class fieldtrip." he finished.

Kagome didn't like this guy. Something was very unnerving about him.

"Well, who asked you anyway? Who are you?" said Ino.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've really made, quite an impression." They all looked around except Kagome who kept on looking at Kabuto, well more like glaring. She really didn't think she should trust him.

Kagome ignored them while Kabuto was showing and talking about the card's. She was sure she saw someone with the eyes she was looking for, but just couldn't find them again. She was thinking.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

'Maybe, if I see them during the exam's, I will identify the person, then hill the person. Those eyes though. I know I have seen them before, fille with hate, evil, death, pain. Crimpson blood red. Hmm I need to find out why I need to kill the person though. Wait I saw them again. Who were they from.' I looked around the area. I had to stop looking because I heard someone saw my name. I looked up to see Sakura. I growled, "What." I said the coldest I have said in my whole life. This made Sakura freeze. "Um, I just wanted to ask if you were ok. You just zoned out there." she said in a squeaky voice.

"I almost found it. Remember what it was, I told you on the first day of team seven. I thought I found them, yet now I lost them Sakura. The eyes." I growled through clenched fist's. She clenched them so hard, blood dripped. When I noticed this, I said. "Whoop's." then I used some of my water to wash it away, I watched as my hands turned blue and the blood was gone, I also watched as ice started to come in place as my skin from where the holes were then turn to normal skin. Luckly, know one saw this, or heard what I said to Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto yelled at everbody while pointing. "My namie is Naruto Uzimaki! And I'm gonna beat every one of ya! BELIEVE IT!!"

Ino and Sakura then started bickering and yelling at eachother.

Soon everything then had gotten quiet except for Sakura yelling at Naruto and talking to the other's in the room saying stuff like "he didn't mean anything he said." or "Please ignore him, he's just an idiot."

"Pathetic." Kagome muttered to Sakura who didn't here her.

Kagome saw the sound nin start to run around in a blur. Kagome looked at Kabuto and saw that he noticed to. After a sound nin tried to punched at Kabuto and he backed away, his glasses broke and he fell to his knees. Kagome glared at Kabuto, she knew something was off. She then glared at the sound nin before the was a poof behind them.

"All right. Pipe down and listen up." was heard from a general type of voice. Soon the smoke disapeared to show a guy in all black and grey. He also had a few scars on his face. There were also alot of jounin behind him.

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki, you're proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy."

.*

.*

.*

.*

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Please review and give me idea's, tell me if you like it or not, or any mistakes I have. I already wrote out a few other chapters, I will keep on changing them until I am ok with what I have, so please any ideas, right now I don't like the other chapter's so much. There isn't enough Gaara and Kagome fluuf or moment's, it's more adventurey, so that's what I need to fix. Um also I have a part I really want to get to, but ofcourse it's in the middle of the whole story. Any suggestions for other pairing's please.

Ja!

* * *


End file.
